Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS gaming systems, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them!!! ;-) Mark the new things added to the wiki (new) ok :)Check out our poll! Mainline This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. Mario is going to have the best party but, he goes into a paradox by Oiram and he goes through many Galaxies to stop him. During their final showdown, Oiram is defeated and he falls down into a pit. However, he emerges seconds later, grabs the Grand Star and used to to turn him into Ultimate Oiram. Stario turns Mario into Super Star Mario to face him by sacrificing himself. With this power boost, Mario defeats Oiram and he falls into a black hole. Mario frees Peach, who thanks him. Mario uses the Grand Star to return the Universe back to normal. After Peach congratulates Mario and the rest of his team for their success, Stario emerges alive he said that he lived because Mario belived in him. Who is your favorite character? Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr The Koopalings MarioMario54321 CandyCao7 Starman3 LuigiGame2 Daisy Peach Toad Toadette Stario Rosalina Lubba Metal Mario Oiram Igiul New galaxies Ideas so far: 80 World 1 *Grass Plains Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Windy Western Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Cloudy Sky Galaxy *Wuhu Galaxy *Toxic Lake Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Toy Reactor World 2 *Team'n'Chomps Galaxy *Dezzert Temple Galaxy *Gliding Down Galaxy *Chutes'N Ladders Galaxy *Waterfall Wash Galaxy *Classic Galaxy *Chomp Rhomp Thwomp Whomp Galaxy *Light It Up Galaxy *Sliver Seaside Galaxy *Bowser's Void Factory World 3 *Flip Tower Galaxy *Spinning Gears Galaxy *Subcon Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Train Station Galaxy *Star Ball Rolling Galaxy *Oozy Goozy Galaxy *Mushroom Jumping Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Bowser Jr's Frosty Freezer World 4 *Bubbley Fun Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Food Feild Galaxy *Gadget Galaxy *Day & Night Galaxy *Cave Maze Galaxy *Tall Wall Galaxy *Planetoid Galaxy *Snake Block Galaxy *Bowser's Evil Platform Reactor World 5 *Red Chomp Galaxy *Roll the Dice Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Crystal Snow Galaxy *A Shocking Moment Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Fast Chomp, Slow Chomp Galaxy *Wipeout Galaxy *Rolling Adventure Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase World 6 *Music Madness Galaxy *Darkness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Bleurouge Galaxy *High Lands Galaxy *Sunshine Time Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Glide To The Limit Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Castle World 7 *Pixel Splatter Galaxy *Wild Forest Galaxy *Hillside Galaxy *Icey Abysse Galaxy *Nuclear Power Plant Galaxy *Boo Blast Galaxy *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Fire Flame Galaxy *Super Surf Galaxy *The Center Of The Universe (Final Galaxy Of The Main Game) World 8 (Secret World) *Rainbow Galaxy *Windy Mountains Galaxy *Hyrule Castle Galaxy *Revolution Galaxy *Lava Spire Galaxy *Bubble Blow Up Galaxy *Ghost Bone Galaxy *Stargazer Galaxy *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Grand Champion Galaxy (Final Galaxy) The Starship Stario's Starship is the main HUB in the game. New Stuff in the Starship *SPCH ('S'pace 'P'ortal 'C'enter 'H'eadquarters) *Koopa Shop *Suites *Grand Shell Restaurant *Cannon Center *Power Star Mall *Cutscene TV *Forcefield lab *Koopa Lab *Games room Comets *Speedy Comet *Daredevil Comet *Shadow Comet *Fast-Foe Comet *Purple Comet *Combo Comet Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi New allies *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Metal Mario *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Rosalina *Lubba New allies to the Mario Series *Stario *MarioMario54321 *CandyCao7 *Starman3 *LuigiGame2 New enemies Ideas so far: 92 *White Goomba *Lightning bro *Ice Chomp *Bzzaps *Billy Bobs *Bob Billys *Electric Topman *Frosty Topman *Firey Topman *Dancing Koopas *Ground-Breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Robot Snakes *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Iceball Shooters *Wheel Bros *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Goombangs *Burger Goombas *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombas *Speedy Goombas *Astro Guy * Cheep Chomp *Ice moles *Blue Chomp and Red Chomp *Lava Chomps *Goomrouges *Para-Goomrouges *Goombules *Para-Goombules *Dig Guys *Billy Bobs *Dancing Koopas *Swooper Bloopers *Ground-breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Fire Dragons *Ice Dragons *Boo Dragons *Dry Gulch Bones *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Fake Stars *Television Transmitters *News Transmitters *Goomba Transmitters *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Rabid Koopas *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Rabid Spiky Car Goomba *Goombangs *Metal Goombas *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombas *Speedy Goombas *Double Tanooki Goomba *Triple Tanooki Koopa *Quadruple Tanooki Moles *Quintuple Tanooki Chomps *Sectuple Tanooki Mandibugs *Rokoopas *Balloon Goombas *Rocket Chomps *Coalies *Snowballies *Imploders *Exploders *Stretchy Snakes *Mandishark *Mandibird *Mandimammal *Mandifrog *Manditoad *Mandieel *Rainbow Bob-omb *Rainbow Goomba *Topba *Goomman *Crazy Koobadi *Choas block *Snowbird *Oozy goomba *Oozy koopa *Para bob-omb *Cactupus *Cluckelo *Bulborb *Blikablokka *Barglo *Plungelo *Chargin' Chuck New bosses Ideas so far: 48 *King Goomba *Woodren *Woodren's Robot *Worm King *Cannon Bot (moveing through obstcales when shooting) *Cannon Bot part 2 (fighting it) *Bowser boss idea *The purple chomp *Koopa Ship *King Bill *Big Bug *Koopa Krew *Freezy Dino Pirahna *Crab (klutzy) *Crab (klutzy) in spaceship *Lt. Goomba *Goomba duo (Lt. Goomba and Lt. Goomba's little sister) *Lt. Goomba's father (huge) *Lt. Goomba's little sister *Fliper *Truck Mole *Dino Pirahna (altered) *Bugaboom (altered) *Fire Clown *Ice Clown *Thunder Clown *Shadow Mario *Shadow Luigi *Bush Ship Crew *Papa Goo *Papa Bangs *Papa Goombs *Papa Goombang *Deranged Piranha *Drilly Mole Guy *Mega Robot *Goombafier *Mystery Creature *Crabcicle Part 1 *Crabcicle Part 2 *Acid Snake *Mentozooni *Mega Shadow Mario *Mega Shadow Luigi *Corrector jet *Piragoomba *Mr Sun *Miss Moon *Big bad bee *Dry bowser *King Bob-omb *King boo *Kamek *Bowser Jr *Bowser *Taylor *Igiul *Oiram *Ultimate Oiram (Final Boss) Power-ups Old power-ups *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Bee Mario *Rainbow Mario *Boo Mario *Spring Mario *Drill Mario *Rock Mario *Cloud Mario *Tanooki Mario Brand new power-ups *Squirrel Mario *Lightning Mario *Crazy Mario *Glow Mario *Super Star Mario (This power up can only be used in the final battle) Category:New characters Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:3D Games Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games